Patent document DE 44 35 953 A1 discusses an electric vehicle including a hydraulic braking system, the electric vehicle having at least one electric motor for driving at least one wheel; however, the electric motor may also be operated during a braking operation for braking the at least one wheel, namely in addition to and in support of a hydraulic braking system, which is operated by the driver and which generates a brake force in a modulating manner in an ABS or ESP driver assistance system, for example. If no additional brake force generated by the electric motor is needed since the hydraulic braking system is sufficient in a certain driving situation, then the electric motor is deactivated as a brake force generator and is used as a motorized generator, i.e., rotatory energy of at least one wheel is stored as electrical energy in a suitable energy store via the electric motor operating as the generator. This is referred to as “regenerative or recuperative braking.”